Jalousie? Ou tout autre chose
by vicksslyths
Summary: Casey est elle jalouse? Ou est-ce seulement du... Du... Grrr... Autre chose quoi! OS Sur LE couple parfait... Dasey!


**Saluee à tous!! Voici un OS qui m'est venu en tête à la suite de lectures de fan fic's sur LWD alors... Enjoy... Et vous gênez pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... Même pour me dire que c'est pourri... Au moins... Je le saurai... XD Les reviews positives sont pas de refus aussi... :P **

**Bonne lecture!! ^^**

**Vicksslyths**

* * *

**Jalousie?? Ou tout autre chose…**

_POV Casey_

Elle la détestait. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, c'était vraiment plus que ça… Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait… Elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était… Sa conscience lui disait que c'en était mais elle était sure que c'était seulement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Vicky— Victoria maintenant!! Se corrigea-t-elle sarcastiquement

Oui d'accord sa tante se mariait… Mais étaient-elles obligées, elle et sa fille, de venir fourrer leur nez dans _ses_ affaires??

Alors que ses _relations_ avec son demi-frère s'amélioraient, il fallait que cette peste vienne l'embrasser à pleine bouche… Et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire à lui non plus…

Mais pourquoi se faisait-elle des illusions?? Jamais il, soit le gars le plus populaire du lycée, ne lui donnerait qu'un seul regard en se disant : Wow… Dire que je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça…

Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps alors?? Ce n'était pas comme si les gars ne lui tournaient pas autour… Mais aucun ne savait faire de sourire « Made-in-Derek ». Aucun de ses prétendants ne se coiffait en se décoiffant encore plus… Aucun de ses… Petits amis potentiels n'avait un aussi beau regard brun chocolat qui s'allumait souvent d'une lueur malicieuse, le rendant encore plus beau. Et finalement aucun d'entre eux ne s'appelait Derek…

De petits coups retentirent sur sa porte.

-Entrez… Murmura-t-elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller pour qu'on ne voit pas qu'elle avait pleuré

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Derek souriant, et Casey s'efforça d'arrêter ses sanglots mais n'y parvînt pas très bien car il lui demanda :

-Case… Tu pleures?? Aucune trace de moquerie n'était en vue dans sa voix

-N… Non… Tenta-t-elle de dire normalement

-Ouais… À d'autres!! Si tu ne pleures pas alors regarde-moi!! La défia-t-il

-Va-t-en Derek… Protesta-t-elle faiblement, n'en ayant pas la force

-Pas avant que je sache si tu vas bien!! Insista-t-il

-Comme si tu t'en préoccupais!!

-Tu serais surprise… Lança-t-il énigmatique

_POV Derek_

Casey était tellement surprise par ce que je venais de dire, qu'elle oublia qu'elle était sensée ne pas se retourner et se retourna…

Elle avait les yeux bouffis à cause des larmes qui avaient coulées. Des traces de larmes séchées restaient sur ses joues. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas en très bon état non plus, surement dut au fait qu'elle les avait mordues pour retenir un— Ou peut-être plusieurs cris…

Cette vision me rendit vraiment triste… Je ne savais pas qui l'avait fait pleurer mais il— Ou elle, allait le payer.

-Pourquoi serais-je surprise?? Me demanda-t-elle le regard plein de questions

J'allai m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et lui répondis, en essuyant ses larmes avec mes doigts :

-Case… Ça, ça s'appelle des larmes…

-Ha ha!! Très drôle!! Je sais ce que c'est, ça fait depuis le début de l'après-midi qu'elles coulent… Commença-t-elle sans finir prenant conscience qu'elle en avait trop dit…

M'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître ma colère, je lui demandai :

-C'est qui l'enfoiré qui te fait pleurer comme ça??

_POV Casey_

Sa question me surpris au plus point… L'_enfoiré_, comme il disait, c'était lui…

Si je lui disais la vérité, il voudrait savoir pourquoi, et ne me lâcherait pas avant que je lui ai dit…

Mais de l'autre côté si je lui disais que c'était tel personne… Je ne donnerais pas cher de sa vie…

Bon… Je préfère me sacrifier plutôt que de sacrifier quelqu'un…

-C'est… C'est… T… Toi… Hésitais-je en m'enfouissant la tête dans mon oreiller avec l'idée de ne pas la sortir de là avant un bon bout de temps…

_POV Derek_

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas hurler « QUOI?! »

Que voulait-elle dire?? Je ne lui avais même pas fait de coup aujourd'hui!! Rien de ce que je n'avais pu faire n'aurais pu l'atteindre… Oh non… Le baiser échangé avec sa cousine… Elle était là quand ça c'était passé… Mais le pire c'est que je n'avais même pas voulu ce baiser… Elle m'avait carrément sauté dessus, et plutôt que de la repousser, j'avais seulement fini ce qu'elle avait commencé…

Mais… Pourquoi était-elle aussi affectée par ce baiser?? Ce n'était pas comme si elle était amoureuse de moi… Alors pourquoi??

Puis la possibilité qu'elle soit bel et bien amoureuse lui retraversa l'esprit…

C'est vrai que ça se pourrait… Pensa-t-il, On n'est pas liés par le sang alors…

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder un instant quand Casey bougea légèrement à côté de lui…

-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ça t'affecte tant?? Lui demandais-je faisant référence _au_ baiser

-Mphhh… Grrll... Bnn… Répondit-elle, toujours la tête dans son oreiller

-Ouais bon… C'est pas que j'ai rien entendu mais presque… Insistais-je

-Grrr… Parce que tu penses que je vais te le dire?? Me répondit-elle plus clairement cette fois ci

-Non voyons!! Je te le demande seulement pour que tu me dises que tu veux pas me répondre!! Come on Case!! Allez!! Réponds!! Lui dis-je, commençant à m'impatienter…

Comme seule réponse, j'eus droit à un baiser sur les lèvres…

Ce fut une réponse qui fut loin de me déplaire…

_POV Casey_

Il ne me repoussa pas… Il me rendit même très bien mon baiser… J'avais osé… Et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière…

Le baiser, tendre au début, devient fiévreux, comme si nous ne vivions que pour ça… Comme si nous avions peur de manquer quelque chose si nous ne le continuions pas… Ce qui était totalement vrai…

Une fois le baiser terminé, nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, haletants…

Pour en recommencer un autre sans tarder…

-----------

-Vous pouvez maintenant dire vos vœux M. Venturi…

-Merci… Casey, Tu te souviens de la fois ou j'étais l'enfoiré??

-Comment ne pas s'en souvenir!! Plaisanta-t-elle

-Ha ha!! Bon… Je continue… Cette fois à été pour moi la plus belle de toute ma vie… Avec aujourd'hui bien entendu!! Pourquoi?? Parce que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais… Ça a été la première fois que je disais « Je t'aime » à une fille… Et je ne l'ai pas regretté… Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je l'épouse!! Lança-t-il avec un regard doux vers sa fiancée

-Alors c'était pour ça… Que tu as _osé_ le dire?? Pour m'épouser??

-En partie… Mais aussi pour ça… Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sous les applaudissements de leurs invités, qui seraient témoins d'une belle histoire d'amour qui avait commencé avec de la simple jalousie…

-Je vous déclare maintenant Mari et Femme… Dit le prêtre, scellant leur pacte éternel… Pour l'éternité… Et plus encore…

* * *

**Alors... Vous en pensez quoi?? **

**Bisous!!**

**Vicksslyths**


End file.
